Hurricane
by TheRisenMittenCrew
Summary: "I'm going out, I'm gonna drink myself to death, And in the crowd I see you with someone else..." Song-fic. Florence and the Machine Hurricane Drunk. More info inside. xxx


Hurricane

Note: My first try at a song-fic and its turned out as a fairly random fic about Jack and Ianto inspired by Hurricane Drunk by Florence and the Machine. Their names are never mentioned and there is no background as to why this occurs so its open to interpretation. Not the best fic I've ever written and I'm currently writing another song-fic so I'd love opinions on what works and what doesn't to help me with my next one.

Thanks and love, TheRisenMittenCrew xxx

Disclaimer: Torchwood disclaimer on my profile, this is just to say I don't own the song.

~TW~

No walls can keep me protected

No sleep, nothing in between me and the rain

And you can't save me now

I'm in the grip of a hurricane

I'm gonna blow myself away

He hurried out of the hub, the anger inside him just bubbling below the surface as he struggled to force it down.

Outside, the cold air and light drizzle was refreshing on his face as he turned it skywards and breathed deeply. However it did not do much to calm him and he stormed forwards, not sure where he was going, just trying to escape the feelings within him that he didn't want to analyse.

No home, I don't want shelter

No calm, nothing to keep me from the storm

And you can't hold me down

'Cause I belong to the hurricane

It's gonna blow this all away

He didn't know how long he'd been stalking round Cardiff trying to release the emotions churning in his gut, and the only thing he'd succeeded in doing was getting himself soaked through and miserable as the storm continued to rage through him.

He found himself stood outside a bar, music thrumming from inside and the promise of alcohol enticing him in. If he couldn't clear his head with fresh air, he decided, perhaps drinking himself to oblivion would give him some peace for a while.

He went inside, headed straight to the bar, and downed his first drink in seconds, already gesturing to the barman for another.

I'm going out

I'm gonna drink myself to death

And in the crowd I see you with someone else

I brace myself 'cause I know it's going to hurt

But I like to think at least things can't get any worse

The burn of the alcohol in his throat felt good and his anger started to dissipate, but to his despair, it was replaced by other feelings, things he wasn't ready to face.

Finishing off another drink he decided he'd have to find a different way of dealing with those and turned from the bar to scan the dimly lit room.

He took brief glances at each face, quickly dismissing them because, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself, they weren't the face he wanted to see, the one that belonged to the man he wanted to be with right now.

This made him angry again so he quickly took a swig of the fresh drink the barman had placed in front of him, and that was when he saw him, standing a fair distance from the bar, one hand clutching a drink, the other propped against the wall as he leant over a pretty brunette girl with a bright smile on his face. His lips moved, forming the necessary words to make the girl giggled shyly, and succumb to his charm as she looked at his handsome features and dazzling eyes.

All expression dropped from his face as he stared across the room at the other man. A feeling he refused to call jealousy gripped him as he continued to stare, willing him to turn away from the girl and make him the focus of his gaze instead.

I hope you see me 'cause I'm staring at you

But when you look over, you look right through

Then you lean and kiss her on the head

And I never felt so alive, and so dead

As his eyes burned a hole in the other mans back, finally he turned around and surveyed the room, passing over the intense gaze focused on him. He turned back to the girl, straightened from the wall and bent to kiss her gently before pulling back and continuing to chat to her as though nothing had happened.

I'm going out

I'm gonna drink myself to death

And in the crowd, I see you with someone else

I brace myself, 'cause I know its going to hurt

I'm going out

Pain flashed across his features as he watched the two people on the other side of the room, he felt dead inside, seeing the man he wanted with someone else was like a knife to the heart. He finished his drink, vowing it to be his last, and suddenly he was alive with anger. Anger at the girl who was now running her hands up the mans arm, anger at that man who, it seemed, had dropped him so callously, but mostly anger at himself for letting him get away.

Without thinking he immediately strode towards them, barging past others in the bar without a care accept for the man he was heading towards.

Reaching him he grabbed his arm and swung him round. He briefly noticed the look of shock on the brunettes face but he ignored her, surging forwards he attached his lips to the other mans and kissed him passionately. He brightened with delight inside when the man kissed him back with equal force and need. Keeping his grip on his arm, he lifted his free hand and curled it round the others neck, not willing to let him go just yet. When he needed breath he pulled back only slightly so their noses still rubbed together and they were breathing the same air.

"I'm never letting you walk away from me like that again," he whispered darkly, but his eyes were full of deep affection reflecting those of the man in front of him. Ignoring the brunette's protests, he entwined their fingers and led him from the bar and into the night to be with him and him alone.

xxx


End file.
